


Five Months Later

by Tiggyloo



Category: Infinity Train
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Nighttime, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggyloo/pseuds/Tiggyloo
Summary: They've been off the train for five months now. Lake and Jesse stay up late one December night watching a movie, and eventually get to talking. Then Lake gets a little (a lot) embarrassed about something. But maybe the embarrassment was worth it.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/Lake
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Five Months Later

Jesse's parents had been shockingly open to the idea of Lake staying with them, even if they were a little...taken aback by the whole "made of metal" thing. Though, if their son could suddenly vanish without a trace and then reappear several weeks later perfectly unharmed, then what the heck. Sure. Metal girl.

Lake had adjusted pretty well to normal life (well, as normal as it could be given her "complexion") and she was happily settled into her own room. She'd been given the guest room a few days in, after it had been cleaned up. Of course, it wasn't for another week and a half that she actually used it consistently. She'd be disturbed by terrors about the train and the Flecs every few nights and would then end up sulking over to Jesse's room, as being next to him would be the only way for her to get back to sleep. Thankfully, he didn't seem to mind.

And now it was December, five months later. Lake had a new haircut (an undercut--and it took FOREVER to find something that could actually give it to her), new clothes, and a phone, which Jesse's parents were generous enough to buy for her. She was truly part of the family now. Lake couldn't have been happier as she played out in the snow.

She and Jesse had helped Nate with building a snow fort that morning, which turned into a snowball fight after lunch (with Jesse and Nate acting as a team, of course. Not exactly fair, but still fun). Nate wanted to build a snowman after that; they ended up making four.

When they were finally done for the day, it was 11:23 PM. Mrs. Cosay had made everyone hot chocolate, and Jesse's empty mug now rested on the floor, while Lake held hers in her lap. Nate had gone to bed two hours earlier, and Jesse's parents had turned in about thirty minutes ago with a "don't stay up too late!" as they left Jesse and Lake on the couch in their pajamas, watching some old holiday stop motion movie.

"How old is this movie?" Lake asked. "The animation is clunky and...unsettling."

Jesse laughed at that. "I guess so. I'm not really sure when it was made, though. A while ago."

"Well, yeah, obviously."

Lake yawned a moment later and leaned against Jesse--a heavy weight, but one he could manage.

The movie prattled on for a while longer, with Lake making offhanded comments every so often until it was over.

“That movie wasn’t worth staying awake for,” Lake said and Jesse chuckled.

"I guess we should go to bed now," he said and turned the TV off. Lake sat up and stretched before hopping off the couch. 

"Sounds good to me," she said as she walked off to the dark kitchen. Jesse retrieved his mug from the floor and left the remote on the coffee table before following. 

When he entered the kitchen, he found Lake sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the glass door to the backyard. Jesse left his mug by the sink and walked over to her.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked, sitting down beside his friend.

"Just looking," was her answer, and Jesse gave a nod.

"I never found anything like this on the train," she continued, not moving her gaze from the snow outside. It was a clear night, with the stars and moon shining across the cold blanket of snow and lighting everything up in a sparkling, beautiful blue. It was bright enough to leak inside, casting a glow over the tiles that mixed with the lamp light from the living room.

"I didn't get to see the snow very much when I was stuck in the mirror realm, either. I'd get a lucky glance if Tulip walked past an icicle or something, but… Well, there's not a lot to reflect when everything is covered in snow, ice, and frost."

Jesse looked at her and saw that she was still staring outside, seemingly lost in the view. He expected her to look angry or upset, as she usually does when she talks about the train, but he only saw content on her face, the snow sparkling off her metallic skin.

Lake caught his gaze and he smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes and looked back outside. It was back to silence for a few minutes as the two watched the twinkling snow.

Then Lake silently grabbed Jesse's hand and he turned to her once more. This time, he saw her looking in the opposite direction; enough of her face was still visible that he could see her blushing.

He decided to look away and not bother her.

Soon after, he felt eyes on him and he glanced at Lake, who was watching him quietly. She looked embarrassed and almost... _ shy _ , though Jesse couldn't begin to understand why. Lake wasn't exactly the shy  _ type _ . Not by a long shot.

She held a little tighter onto his hand.

"...Hey, are you okay? Is something bothering you?" Jesse finally asked, starting to look concerned over her silence.

Lake jolted and quickly looked away, eyes wide. Oh, geez, had she zoned out? How long was she staring?

“Uh, Lake-?”

"Nothing!” she cut in and immediately made a mental note to kick herself later.

She cleared her throat. 

“S-sorry. I’m fine.”

The fingers of her free hand drummed against the tiled floor. She could feel Jesse’s gaze on her.

She just walked herself into a corner. Great. Well, now she had to turn around and answer to the concerned eyes boring into her head. She sighed.

“Jesse, can I...ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Uh...c-can I...um-”

She tried to get the words out, failed, and eventually groaned, running her free hand down her face. Why’d she have to start on this? This was a mistake.

"...Can you what?" Jesse pressed and Lake gave him a sidelong glance before dropping her hand and taking a deep breath _. _

"Can I, ah…um...can I…k-kiss you…?"

The last part was so quiet that Jesse almost didn't hear it.  _ Almost _ .

Instantly he felt his ears burning with a blush, which got a disapproving look from Lake. She took her hand away from Jesse's and shoved both in her lap as she scowled at her feet.

"I-I shouldn't have said anything, just. Just forget it," she grumbled. "It was a stupid thing to ask."

"N-no! No, I'm sorry-" Jesse said, rubbing his burning cheeks. "I just wasn't... _ expecting _ something like that, is all. I mean--I wasn't expecting something like that from  _ you _ . That's not to say it's a bad thing, coming from you! Uh-" 

He stopped rubbing at his cheeks, dropped his hands, and let out a long sigh to allow him some time to get his thoughts together.

"Yes."

Lake flinched up a little straighter and dared to look up at her friend. He had an amazingly stupid look of embarrassment on his face, one that was worse than her own.

"...Yes?"

He nodded.

"Are...are you sure?" she asked. "I know I, kind of came out of nowhere with that...I didn't mean to put you on the spot--"

"I'm sure," Jesse interrupted. Lake looked at him and saw one of the sweetest, most genuine smiles she'd ever seen on his face. That, of course, only made her blush worse (if that was even possible at this point).

“...O-Okay.”

She squeezed Jesse's hand and, after a few seconds of hyping herself up ( _ it was far too late to back out now _ , she told herself), started to move closer.

Jesse met her halfway, and the touch caused a squeak to escape her.  _ God _ , this whole ordeal was  _ so  _ embarrassing. Absolutely  _ horrible _ .

A few moments more and the two separated. Lake blinked a couple times and looked at Jesse, who seemed to be thinking.

"...You kind of taste like iron," he eventually concluded.

Lake let out a scoff and gave him a hard shove.

"What did you expect? I'm  _ metal _ !" she said, crossing her arms in mock offense.

Jesse just laughed and leaned back on his hands.

"It was nice, though."

Lake snorted. "What, that's it? That's all I get? 'Oh, that was nice. But it could've been better’," she said in a mocking tone, followed by a smirk as she added, “Well,  _ I _ didn’t have the benefit of practicing in a mirror.”

Jesse pouted at her teasing, which was replaced by a grin when Lake playfully punched his shoulder.

“Uh--okay, we should go to bed,” Lake said, running a hand through her hair. “I don’t wanna risk getting caught by your mom. She’d have a fit if she knew we were still up.”

Jesse stifled a laugh and said, “Good idea. I’m pretty tired anyway,” before standing up. He offered his hand to Lake and she gave him a look in return, which caused him to retract his hand.

“Right, right. You’re heavy,” he said as Lake got up.

“Too heavy for someone that’s apparently  _ half asleep _ ,” she corrected, stretching her arms above her head.

Jesse went and turned the light off in the living room, while Lake leaned on the wall beside his bedroom door with her phone’s flashlight illuminating the hallway.

“You know you don’t have to wait for me,” Jesse whispered as he came up and opened his door. He reached around the frame and flipped the light switch before turning back to Lake, who’d pocketed her phone.

“I just wanted to say ‘good night’,” she said, then paused. Another second and she pulled Jesse into a hug, the suddenness of which getting a grunt out of him.

“W-what’s this for?” he asked as he freed one of his arms.

“I don’t want you seeing the stupid look on my face,” Lake stated plainly, her voice muffled by his shirt. “Give me a minute.”

Jesse grinned and did as he was told, tapping his index finger on his friend’s back.

“Can I tell you something?” he said and Lake made a sound of acknowledgment. “I... _ probably _ would’ve asked if you didn’t.”

Lake groaned and hit her fist between Jesse’s shoulder blades. He assumed that meant “not helping”.

After a few more seconds he felt Lake start to rock back and forth a little before finally pushing off of him.

“Okay, I’m good. Don’t--mention this to Nate or your parents.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Yeah, you better not,” Lake said before turning around. “Okay, see ya’ in the morning.”

“Good night!” Jesse yell-whispered, which got a half-wave from Lake as she entered her room.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against the painted wood. “You’re an idiot,” she grumbled to herself, but at the same time, she couldn’t help but smile.

Okay,  _ maybe  _ the movie was worth staying awake for after all.

**Author's Note:**

> the title I gave this in my google docs was "it snew today"


End file.
